Król
by Sekketsu Inukami
Summary: Co się stanie jeśli Vernon postanowi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? Co jeśli wszystkie karty zostaną odkryte przed następnym Królem?
1. 1 Przechwycenie króla

_Dlaczego jestem zły?_

_Co takiego wam zrobiłem?_

_Nie rozumiem. To wszystko jest takie dziwne, niewyraźne. Jakby ktoś poruszał kamerą przez cały film starając się jak najbardziej zniekształcić obraz._

_Przecież on powiedział, że są ludzie, którzy mnie kochają. Gdzie oni są? Chciałbym, by był przy mnie ktoś taki. Wiem, że kłamał. Nikt po mnie nie przyszedł i nie przyjdzie._

Wielki mężczyzna podobny do wieloryba wchodził szybko po schodach. Zadrżał słysząc je coraz głośniejsze we własnym umyśle. Nie wiedział czy to wina strachu czy wuj zaczął już ważyć tyle co słonie na filmach, które oglądał Dudley. Słyszał jego urywany oddech i szczęk kolejno otwieranych zamków.

Zdjął z siebie cienki materiał, który kiedyś jego wuj nosił, jako koszulę. Na wątłego chłopaka była dziesięć razy za duża. Wcisnął ją pod łóżko. Tylko on mógł nazwać łóżkiem materac, który już od dawna nadawał się na śmietnik.

Sprężyny wbijały mu się w nocy w ciało, ale to było lepsze niż spanie na zimnym parkiecie.

W pokoju znajdowało się niewiele więcej. Małe, złożone z trzech krzywo przyciętych desek biurko oraz mała szafka. Większość szuflad otwierała się z trudem. Nie tylko brakowało im gałek, ale również zardzewiałe, żelazne szyny i kółka zaczęły się rozpadać.

Mdły zapach jajek i bekonu wdarł się do pomieszczenia zaraz za mężczyzną. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Vernon wzdrygnął się widząc zapadnięte policzki, wysuszone i spękane wargi, pokryte krwią od przegryzania oraz zielone oczy. Bezmyślne i puste.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dzieciak po miesiącu z nimi będzie w takim stanie. To nie było dobre. Te dziwolągi pod wodzą zakrapianego kurczaka mogą zagrozić jego rodzinie. Musiał się pozbyć chłopaka dopóki nie zaraził jego Dudley'a.

-Wstań chłopcze i chodź za mną.- Harry jednak nie poruszył się z oczami utkwionymi w swoim wuju. Jakby chciał go ukarać za wyrządzoną krzywdę. Mężczyzna zdecydował się wyciągnąć stąd chłopca za wszelką cenę.

Chwycił go za tył koszuli i wytargał z komórki. Harry jęknął parę razy, gdy jego obrzęknięte kończyny zderzały się z różnymi przedmiotami. Wsadził chłopca do samochodu nawet nie zwracając uwagi na czarnego węża, który wpełzł przez otwarte drzwi do kabiny. Zwierzę wsunęło się w nogawkę spodni chłopca i dalej pod jego koszulą i skręciło opierając część ciężaru na karku wybrańca.

Samochód odjechał zostawiając po sobie zapach spalin. Kilka sekund później przed domem pojawiła się trójka mężczyzn, którzy weszli do domu, mordując jego mieszkańców po cichu, ale boleśnie.

Vernon przyspieszył gnając przez ulice. Spojrzał na dziecko obok siebie wpatrujące się martwo w niego. Czuł ciarki na plecach i chyba wreszcie dowiedział się jak czuli się bohaterowie horrorów. Samochód podskoczył i zajęczał, gdy zawieszenie trafiło w spowalniający wał.

Jego wuj mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, gdy usłyszał syczenie. Kątem oka spojrzał na swojego bratanka i wrzasnął. Widok zasłaniała mu rozwarta paszcza węża, który po chwili wbił się w jego szyję, pompując do żył truciznę. W końcu jego ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, a z rany trysnęła krew. Harry nadal siedział nieruchomo, jego oczy nie poruszyły się nawet o milimetr.

Mężczyzna puścił kierownice i samochód zatoczył się na ulicy. Zaraz potem skręcił w lewo i zaczął pędzić w stronę drzew. Las roztaczał się ze wszystkich stron. Przejechali w dół zbocza łamiąc mnóstwo słabszych drzew. W końcu auto zatrzymało się po zderzeniu z grubszym pniem starego buka.

Harry otworzył drzwi z trudem i wysiadł zostawiając zwijającego się w bólu wuja za sobą. Ruszył w górę, ale szedł powoli. Usiadł w połowie drogi i oparł się o przewrócony pień. Nie musiał iść, bo nie minęła chwila, a on poczuł wokół siebie aurę innego czarodzieja.

-Harry.- Usłyszał aksamitny głos. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął widząc blondwłosego mężczyznę. Lucjusz Malfoy podszedł go niego i wziął chłopca na ręce.

-Chodź mój mały książę, czas wreszcie odpocząć.- Powiedział Śmierciożerca. Zaklęciem niewerbalnym usunął swoją aurę tak jak zrobił to wcześniej w domu.- Czas przygotować cię do koronacji na króla.


	2. 2 Walet

Naprawdę nie umiem opisywać takich momentów T.T Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy.

Zapraszam do czytania

Książe.

Skoro ja jestem księciem, to kto jest królem? A raczej był, inaczej nie czekałaby go koronacja.

Czy książęta nie są marionetkami w dłoniach swoich ojców i opiekunów?

Pokój był piękny. Meble zrobione były z ciemnego drewna, każdy z nich miał w pewnym miejscu wyrytego węża. Harry zastanawiał się czy były wystarczająco stare, by spał w nich sam Slytherin.

Ściany pomalowane były na zielono, ale kolor ten, zamiast wzbudzać u niego spokój, przyprawiał go o drżenie. Harry miał wrażenie, że jeśli dotknie gładkiej powierzchni poczuje ciepłe, śliskie łuski. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

Podłoga wyłożona była czarnym kamieniem, na który położono miękki, srebrny dywan. Siedział na łóżku. Kołdra i poduszki leżały na podłodze. Były śliskie i zostawiały na jego skórze nieprzyjemne uczucie. Ciężkie, zdobione listwy umieszczone były tuż pod sufitem i przy podłodze zmniejszając optycznie pokój.

Harry miał wrażenie, że coś się tu nie zgadza. Pokój sprawiał, że miał ochotę uciec lub chociaż schować się gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło.

Chłopiec stanął na czworaka i pochylił głowę, by zajrzeć pod łóżko. Jego ciało sparaliżował strach. Przez chwilę czuł, że nie może oddychać. Jak najszybciej wrócił z powrotem na bezpieczne łóżko.

Chwilę później na podłodze pojawił się masywny łeb węża. Długi, smukły kawał mięsa ciągnął się za głową przez dobre kilka metrów. Skórę węża pokrywał czarny oraz różne odcienie zieleni. Łuski zmieniały swoją barwę w zależności od tego jak padało na nie światło.

Harry cofnął się na drugi koniec łóżka i przylgnął do materaca. Patrzył jak wąż przesuwa się w stronę drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się w cichym skrzypnięciem. Z ulgą Harry patrzył jak wąż wypełza z pokoju, jednak ciągle zerkał na blondwłosego mężczyznę opierającego się o framugę.

„Mam nadzieję, że cię nie wystraszyła Harry." Powiedział podchodząc do niego z uśmiechem. „Nie powinieneś się jeszcze ruszać."

Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie, pokryte bandażami, a potem na całe ciało pokryte opatrunkami. Adrenalina powoli przestawała działać. Mimo tego, nie odczuł bólu, tylko delikatne mrowienie skóry.

„Dałem ci eliksir przeciwbólowy." Wyjaśnił blondyn, stojąc teraz przy jego łóżku. Górował nad nim i Harry cofnął się instynktownie, gotowy do odparcia ataku. Lucjusz tylko usiadł na jego łóżku. Mężczyzna był ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Dość elegancko jak na zwykłego człowieka.

„Kim jesteś?" Harry spytał. W jego głowie czekało jeszcze tysiące innych pytań. Jego mięśnie cały czas były napięte, gotowe do ucieczki. Drzwi jednak znajdowały się za plecami blondyna. W tym stanie miał małe szanse na ucieczkę.

„Lucjusz Malfoy." Odpowiedział mężczyzna krótko. Harry lubił takie odpowiedzi. Może i był to mało grzeczny sposób komunikacji, ale zawsze pozbawiony politycznego bełkotu. Zanim jednak Harry znów coś powiedział Lucjusz dodał. „Zanim odpowiem na twoje dalsze pytania powinieneś coś zjeść. Mam do ciebie tylko jedno pytanie. Dlaczego nie uciekłeś jak tylko się przedstawiłem?"

„Bo nie jesteś w talii tego, który kłamie." Odpowiedział Harry siadając spokojnie na łóżku. Oparł się o zagłówek i poczuł jak palce Lucjusz delikatnie przeczesują jego włosy.


End file.
